Imaging technology can be implemented in projection and display devices to render imagery with a relatively wide range of brightness, where the range usually covers five orders of magnitude between the lowest and the highest luminance levels, with the variance in backlight luminance typically being more than, for example, about 5%, regardless whether the brightness of the display is not relatively high. In some approaches, image rendering devices employ a backlight unit to generate a low-resolution image that illuminates a display that provides variable transmissive structures for the pixels, which, in turn, generate high dynamic range (“HDR”) images. An example of an HDR image rendering device is a display device that uses monochromatic light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) (e.g., white-colored LEDs) as backlights and liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) for presenting the image. Few implementations have proposed using colored LEDs as backlights.
While functional, various conventional approaches have drawbacks in their implementation. In some approaches, liquid crystal displays, such as active matrix LCDs, can include a transistor and/or a capacitor for each sub-pixel, which can hinder transmission efficiencies of passing light through traditional pixels, which usually have three sub-pixel elements. In some other approaches, transitioning through different backlights or different backlight driving schemes may generate sub-images that have different colors, which may produce luminance differences. These luminance differences might be perceptible as flicker or color-break up, for example, with respect to a model compatible with the human visual system.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide systems, computer-readable media, methods, integrated circuits, and apparatuses to facilitate color reproduction in high dynamic range imaging, among other things.